Keeper Of My Soul
by Celsie
Summary: Kagome is thrown into a deal between Sesshomaru and Naraku. When her time with Sesshomaru is up will she go back to Inuyasha or stay with Sesshomaru whether he likes it or not?
1. Battle of Wills

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters; I just give them weekend getaways.

WARNING: This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fan fiction along with other various relationships.

**Keeper Of My Soul**

Chapter 1 Battle of Wills 

Kagome's eyes wandered the open field, she could feel the shards but something was clouding her mind, making her unsure of where they were.

"Inuyasha, I know they're around here but I'm not sure where!" Kagome whispered harshly.

"Stupid girl, what use are you anyway?" Inuyasha sniped.

"Excuse me? If you're so good how come you can't sense the demon holding them?" Kagome demanded, no longer in the whispering mood.

"Kagome perhaps taking out your fury on him now would be a bad idea?" Miroku whispered trying to shut her up. The entire field was blanketed in a thick white fog and they could see nothing.

Kagome opened her mouth to continue yelling at him but then took Miroku's hint and shut up. Kagome bit her lip and fought the urge to yell a few well timed 'sits' as she watched the hanyou in front of her try and catch a whiff of the demon lurking in the fog.

Suddenly there were loud shrill shrieks coming at them from all sides. They fell to their knees screaming and covering their ears.

After a few moments Kagome lost consciousness and collapsed, a few minute's later a white light exploded from her body and the shrieks stopped and the mist faded away.

Inuyasha moved his hands away from his ears slowly as thought unsure if it was safe yet or not. Although if he didn't wake up Kagome and she had another power wave he might not be safe either.

He walked over to her and knelt beside her, "Hey stupid girl! Wake up! We have to get going and the demons are gone!" he yelled practically in her ear.

Kagome screamed and sat bolt upright, Inuyasha fell over backwards from the pure pain of her scream on his ears.

"Inuyasha you jerk!" Kagome said rubbing her ear in pain.

"Like you have room to talk! The next time you want to scream like that give a guy some kind of warning!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sure I'll give Miroku and Shippou warning but how will that help you?" Kagome said harshly turning away.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "What's that supposed to mean!" he demanded.

"Figure it out yourself!" Kagome said refusing to look at him. Miroku, Shippou, Sango and Kirara mean while were just watching them argue back and forth in astonishment.

"So you think they'll ever stop?" Shippou asked grimacing at the insult that had just flown out of Kagome's mouth.

"Probably not." Miroku whispered flinching when Inuyasha began cursing.

"I didn't know there were that many words in the hanyou's dictionary." Sango said in surprise.

"Me either." Miroku replied watching Inuyasha climb out of a ten-foot hole that he had just created with his body when suddenly he was planted face first in it again.

"I wonder if he's ever broken anything during one of those." Shippou whispered, watching the fight like he would a movie, his eyes bouncing from Kagome to Inuyasha and back to Kagome.

"Was that even a word?" Sango asked.

"I think she's too angry to think of real words at the moment." Miroku answered.

"Oh." Sango said as she watched the fight continue.

Suddenly after a particularly long string of 'sits' Kagome stalked off leaving Inuyasha in his own personal crater.

Miroku couldn't resist he ran out to the middle of the field waving white flags, "One point Kagome, zero Inuyasha!"

Sango and Shippou were cracking up on the sidelines when Inuyasha clambered out of the hole and chasing after a yelling Miroku still waving his white flags, "Truce, truce!"

"I'll give you a truce you fucking monk!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey! Cursing in front of a holy man is just wrong." Miroku said indignantly. He had stopped to inform Inuyasha of this and because of it was tackled to the ground.

Inuyasha proceeded to try and strangle the cursing monk, but jumped up when he felt the presence of another demon.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked looking around.

"She took off in that direction." Sango said as she helped Miroku to his feet. Inuyasha took off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well and the rest of the group ran to catch up with him.

Kagome sat with her legs dangling into the well still contemplating jumping in or going back to her friends and that damned hanyou. Suddenly she felt something hit her back and she fell into the well.

She stood up and dusted herself off. She had half a mind to go back and tell whoever had bumped her off, but she decided since she was already there that she'd stay home for a day or two.

She climbed out of the well and entered her home, "Mom! I'm home."

Her little brother Souta came running around the corner and slid to a stop in front of her, "Hey what happened to you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"You have a gash on your forehead dummy." Souta said arrogantly before running away.

Kagome touched her forehead and winced. He was right but he was still a pain.

She walked up the stairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her face was smudged with dirt and her face was streaked with blood from the small gash on her forehead.

She washed her face and gingerly cleaned her forehead before wrapping it and heading back downstairs.

"Kagome your home, wonderful!" Yoko said without glancing up.

"Mom do we have any ice packs?" Kagome asked moving towards the freezer.

"Why dear?" Yoko asked finally looking up. "Kagome what happened to your forehead?" Yoko demanded.

"I hit it jumping into the well is all." Kagome answered; at least that's what she thought it was from.

"Well here let's get some ice on it so it won't swell." She stood up an strode to the freezer where she grabbed an ice pack, wrapped it in a towel and placed in her daughter's hand, "Now go and lay down. Do you need some medicine?" she asked searching through the kitchen drawers.

"No mom, I'll be fine with this thanks." Kagome answered with a smile.

Yoko nodded and followed her daughter into the living room where she laid down on the couch.

"How long will you be home this time?" she asked watching her daughter in despair, knowing the answer and knowing there was nothing she could do to change it.

"Tomorrow or maybe the next day." Kagome answered groggily.

Yoko sighed and watched as her daughter slipped into a healing sleep. Then she went into the kitchen and began making dinner for her daughter's return.

(Celsie) Okay everyone, now some of you may be waiting for updates on my other stories but don't worry I have a whole plan set up that'll work everything out. I was just sitting here working on a chapter for My Wish when the story idea just hit me so I had to write it out and see what it was like. So here it is, send me your thoughts and opinions!


	2. Captured on Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters; I just give them weekend getaways.

WARNING: This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fan fiction along with other various relationships.

Reviewer Responses 

Hiei's cute girl: Sorry it took so long to update but here ya go!

soulful ice: That made my day and allow me to make yours with another chapter!

Kisskagome13: I'm glad you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming!

**Keeper Of My Soul**

**Chapter 2 Captured on Arrival**

Sesshomaru cursed at the clumsiness of his ridiculous henchmen. "You knocked her into the well?" he demanded glaring at the shivering little toad.

"Yes milord but it was not Jakken's fault she was sitting on the edge. I tapped her with my staff and she fell in." Jakken said bowing before Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled and strode past him in a fury but not before sending a swift kick into Jakken's head. Sesshomaru growled to himself again. He should have captured her himself, at least that way he could be sure he had her.

Well this time he'd make sure the job was done right. He left his castle and jumped into the air. By this time Inuyasha would have pulled her from the well, which meant that he had to get her away from that jumped-up pipsqueak.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and followed Kagome's scent to the well. "She went home?" Sango said her boomerang resting on her shoulder.

"Who cares? We don't need that dumb girl anyway." Inuyasha said turning away from the well.

"Well, normally I would ignore your pathetic attempts to hide your sadness over her going home, but she has the shards and the only way to find them. SO tell me how we don't need her?" Miroku asked fighting the temptation to hit the hanyou over the head with his staff.

"I'll figure out something." Inuyasha said gruffly. Miroku caught Sango's eye and shook his head. Shippou jumped on to Kirara's back and watched the hanyou stomp off.

"Well let's go." Sango muttered as she turned and followed Inuyasha away from the well.

"Well we can't go very far, we have to be here when Kagome gets back." Shippou yelled furious at the hanyou's reaction.

"Let her find us on her own!" Inuyasha yelled back as he stomped away. Shippou glared at his retreating back until he was finally gone.

"Come on Shippou. Kagome will be fine, She'll be back in a few days I'm sure of it." Sango said with a smile as she and Miroku followed the half-breed through the trees. Shippou took one last look at the well and followed them away.

Kagome lay content in her bed completely relaxed and with nothing of any real importance on her mind. Suddenly she heard her brother yell, "MOM! I'm going to school, see ya later!"

Kagome rolled over and moaned it was Monday, which meant she had to go back to Inuyasha. She sighed and sat up determined to give him a piece of her mind as soon as she got there.

She quickly restocked her bag and washed her face, the cut on her forehead was healing nicely but it was still tender to the touch. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen; her mother was busy cooking and offered her some.

"Sorry mom, I have to go. I'll see you soon okay?" Kagome said as she strode out the door to the well. Yoko sighed and nodded her head as she watched her daughter jump into the well and away from this world.

Sesshomaru entered the woods and began his search. If that mutt even tried to get in his way he would dismember his pathetic body in a heartbeat. He came to the clearing where his half-breed relative was once held by a spell for fifty years and stopped to honor the handy work of the dead miko.

Suddenly movement from the well caught his eye and he backed into the trees. He almost laughed when Kagome's head appeared over the rim of the well. So, he thought, that mutt left her in there for all this time? Oh well only makes this quicker for me.

He walked forward quietly as Kagome hefted herself over the edge and tossed her bag to the ground. Suddenly her head lifted, she slowly turned until she came face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Not a word human." He whispered with his claws at her throat. Kagome swallowed and nodded her head carefully; all too aware of how close his claw was to taking her life.

"Your coming with me and you will not fight, struggle or scream. Understood?" he demanded his claws inching towards her throat, again she nodded carefully. He motioned for her to begin walking in the direction he had come from and she slowly turned away from him and began walking.

Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes but she brushed them away. Her fate was too cloudy for her to cry now; she had to keep a level head if she had any hopes of escaping whatever Sesshomaru had planned.

(Celsie) Okay everyone, now some of you may be waiting for updates on my other stories but don't worry I have a whole plan set up that'll work everything out. I was just sitting here working on a chapter for My Wish when the story idea just hit me so I had to write it out and see what it was like. So here it is, send me your thoughts and opinions!


	3. Discovering Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters; I just give them weekend getaways.

WARNING: This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fan fiction along with other various relationships.

Reviewer Responses 

Fiery-Ice-Kitsune: I'm glad, I work very hard to try and keep them in character and an generally pretty good at it. Hope you continue reading and reviewing!

soulful ice: Well here's some more! I had lost inspiration for a while but then I went back through and read it and my reviews and suddenly had all my inspiration back!

Kisskagome13: Thank you, Thank you and so do I! (If that made any sense at all) lol

moonscout11: Thanks so much!

Spirit-Huntress: Umm I'm not sure what that was supposed to be so, yeah okay.

kari konoko: here's your update and you'll find that in almost all of my stories every chapter has an evil ending, it's my specialty. Lol, just ask Kisskagome13.

**Keeper Of My Soul**

**Chapter 3 Discovering Trouble**

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree when his nose caught two very distinct and well-known smells coming from the Bone Eater's Well. He kicked Miroku, who sat up and came within inches of hitting Inuyasha in the face with his staff.

"WHAT?" Miroku hissed.

"Kagome's back but we've got trouble." Inuyasha said his eyes flashing as he turned and ran in the direction of the well.

Miroku watched him go and couldn't figure out why he had woken him up, it was definitely unlike Inuyasha. He turned and woke up Sango, Shippou and Kirara. Then he led them towards the well.

Inuyasha stepped into the clearing and sniffed, Kagome had been here and so had Sesshomaru. He growled, if Sesshomaru had done something to her he would make him pay.

He turned as the rest of the gang entered the clearing and he turned to face them.

"Well where's Kagome?" Miroku asked his eyes narrowing as he gazed around the clearing.

"I don't know but Sesshomaru was here too." Inuyasha answered as he sniffed the air trying to find the direction Sesshomaru had left in.

"Are you saying Sesshomaru has taken Kagome?" Sango demanded.

"Yeah." Inuyasha muttered his eyes flashing as he gazed into the trees.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome whimpered. Sesshomaru continued in silence, every time she stopped he would push her forward causing her to stumble and almost fall.

Kagome forced herself to remain as calm as possible. Inuyasha was a demon, he had to have discovered she had come back, and hopefully he'd figure out how to track her.

She kept forcing herself to walk and not to think about whom she was with and why she was with him. Kagome glanced around trying to remember which way she had come so when and if she escaped she would be able to find her way back.

"If your planning an escape I feel I must warn you now it would be a waste of time." Sesshomaru ordered calmly.

Kagome blanched but kept her tongue still. She wanted desperately to threaten him, but she knew better, he had her at least for now.

Sesshomaru smelled her fear and anxiety but waved it away. He would complete his end of the deal and if he was betrayed there would be hell to pay.

Suddenly he smelled the disgusting scent of the half-breed and couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the hanyou's foolishness.

"Stop, the half-breed has come to attempt a rescue." He commanded his face cold and collected. Kagome stopped and turned to face the trees fearful of what Sesshomaru might do to her friends.

Suddenly she turned and almost dropped to her knees, "Please don't kill them! Please, I'm begging you!" Kagome whispered tears running down her face.

Sesshomaru's nose was being assaulted by the salty scent of her tears and it was making him want to sneeze. He fought the urge to sneeze until finally it faded away but unless he made her stop crying it would just come back.

"If he's not stupid I won't kill him." He ordered.

Kagome understood the underlying order and quickly got to her feet wiping away her tears and dusting herself off.

She wasn't sure if she should thank him or just remain silent but finally her fear beat the manners her mother had drilled into her skull and she remained quiet watching and waiting for Inuyasha to come.

(Celsie) Okay for a while I had lost inspiration for this story and thought I was going to have to put it one hold for a while but after three sleepless nights and re-reading all my reviews I managed to finish this chapter. I hope it lives up to the others.


	4. Stupid Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters; I just give them weekend getaways.

WARNING: This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fan fiction along with other various relationships.

* * *

Reviewer Responses

Dark Ice Kitsune: Yep, great isn't it?

Kagamoesiun: Thanks!

Princess Fox Fire: I'm glad you like the story and it's unusual pairing, and OF COURSE I intend to continue!

gothic-ember: Thanks that means a lot to me.

Kisskagome13: Thank you! Your too kind...but you can continue to praise my genius. lol

hellspixieq18: lol sorry I'm just an evil person. Here's the next chapter though!

Spirit-Huntress: That would be funny! Thanks for reading it and please continue!

kari konoko: Kay, Enjoy the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Keeper Of My Soul

**Chapter 4 Stupid Hanyou**

Inuyasha crashed through the trees anger causing his blood to boil. The others were running to keep up with him but barely staying close enough to keep him in sight.

"Inuyasha! Slow down." Sango ordered as she chased the hanyou through the trees as he ran in the direction of Sesshomaru and Kagome. Miroku was running his robe snagging on tree limbs. Kirara had Shippo on her back and was having better luck keeping up with Inuyasha then the others.

"If you can't keep up don't bother trying!" Inuyasha yelled back arrogantly. Sango glared angrily at his disappearing back but she had to find her friend so she decided to hold her insults until after the show.

* * *

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's demonic aura washing over her and it made her extremely uneasy. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree watching a section of trees uninterested.

Suddenly Inuyasha barreled into the clearing and stopped short when he saw Kagome standing about a foot behind Sesshomaru and him leaning against the tree like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled his golden eyes blazing angrily.

"Half-breed." Sesshomaru answered rolling his eyes.

"Let her go!" Sango yelled as she entered the clearing.

"You, human female, do not order me." Sesshomaru said indignantly.

Sango glared her boomerang riding on her shoulder as she stood a few feet behind Inuyasha. Miroku had entered the clearing beside Kirara and Shippo; he stared at the demon lord with a look of pure contempt glowing on his face. Inuyasha drew his sword and prepared to attack his brother.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear, "NO! Inuyasha please don't be stupid!" she yelled shaking her hands at them before the battle could begin.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him. "Inuyasha you big idiot, I'm the reason it's happening!" Sesshomaru wanted to grin but his cold outer appearance kept him from doing so instead he drew his own sword.

"I warned you." he said to her.

"NO! Please don't kill him! If you must, injure him a little, just don't KILL him, and leave the others alone." Kagome begged.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and groaned silently, she was going to start crying again he just knew it.

"If I should do this, you'll do as I bid without arguing?" he said his eyes trained on the hanyou in front of him.

Kagome hesitated but when he moved to strike she yelled, "Yes! Anything, just leave them alone!" she cried.

Sesshomaru nodded, and then he attacked his brother intent on putting him out of it for a while. Sango and Miroku had stayed away from the battle just as Kagome had asked them too even though they didn't understand half of what was going on, but they trusted her.

They watched Inuyasha have the stuffing beat out of him but true to his word Sesshomaru didn't leave anything but scratches and bruises. After what seemed like a life long beating Inuyasha fell his eyes rolled back in to his head as he collapsed unconscious but alive.

Kagome was shaking, afraid Sesshomaru wouldn't hold to his word or Inuyasha would do something really stupid and get himself killed anyway. She gave a huge sigh of relief when Sesshomaru stepped away from his half brother's unconscious body and turned to her.

"Come, we aren't far from our destination." Kagome nodded sadly and waved slowly to her friends as she turned and followed Sesshomaru through the trees.

* * *

(Celsie) I got the idea for Kagome telling Inuyasha not to be stupid from Spirit-Huntress. I just thought it was too funny to be left out, so thanks for the idea! 


	5. Fighting Amongst Ourselves

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters; I just give them weekend getaways.

WARNING: This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fan fiction along with other various relationships.

Reviewer Responses 

Kira the Mizu Ryuu: Thanks!

Kisskagome13: You know I had to leave it there! It's my own special brand of evil! lol It's good to know your addicted! lol (addiction is good no matter what anyone else tells you) lol

hellspixie18: Yes I do love torturing my readers lol! I've also discovered that the better the cliff hanger you leave the more likely the reader is to come back and finish it.

PegasusRider: Thank you, thank you, thank you. I see Kagome as the kind of friend who WOULD do anything for one of her friends.

gothic-ember: I would have to agree. I am a huge fluffy fan. lol. Yeah and those medical bills are a constant reminder of how much fun it is to have Fluffy beat up on Inuyasha. lol

Kagamoesiun: Thanks and I thought it was pretty funny too.

kari konoko: I'm sorry but I don't really see what you mean by not being in character. His attacking despite warnings and Kagome's pleading was not considered stupid? (I personally thought going up against fluffy was pretty stupid. lol) That's okay though I hope his character is better in this chapter.

**Keeper Of My Soul**

**Chapter 5**

Shippou couldn't believe his ears or eyes; Kagome had just left with Sesshomaru. "KAGOME!" he screamed jumping off Kirara and running forwards, he had made it just past Miroku when he was slammed backwards by Miroku's staff.

"Stop Shippou. She is doing what she must. If you go you will die and that will hurt Kagome." he said successfully stopping the kitsune.

Inuyasha woke with a start and sat up, "DAMN IT! Where did they go?" he yelled his claws flexing as he got to his feet.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other in silence, "Inuyasha you just had the hell beat out of you. Perhaps you should rest for a moment." Sango commented but instantly regretted it when Inuyasha turned on her.

His eyes were blazing golden pools and she took a step back, "I will NOT rest until I have her back!" he took off trying to hide his newly acquired limp in the direction of where Kagome and Sesshomaru had vanished. The others followed him somewhat hesitantly.

Sesshomaru continued walking with Kagome in front of him. She had been silent ever since the half-breeds appearance. Finally they reached the high gates of his fortress and they opened wide allowing them entrance.

Demons of all shapes and sizes bowed low to him but he ignored them and continued walking through them. Kagome inched closer to him in fear as the demons stared at her, when she realized what she had done she jumped away blushing.

When they entered the main part of the fortress a small demon with green eyes and white blonde hair bowed low before them. "Nikare take the human female and bathe her. Dress her properly." he ordered leaving them. Kagome watched him go and turned to the small demon girl in fear.

"Come lady." the girl whispered quietly turning away and walking down a long dark hallway to the left.

"Wh…where are we going?" Kagome asked shivering slightly.

"To your rooms." the girl answered without turning back to look at her. Kagome swallowed hard and remained silent as she was led into a large bright room. She couldn't keep herself from gasping in wonder at the sight.

In the center of the room was a large bed covered in soft green colored linens. The entire room seemed to be based on the same soft green theme and it was beautiful.

Nikare noticed the sound and smiled softly, "This is his lordship's favorite room. He has ordered that this be your chamber until further notice. You are very lucky."

Kagome shook her head, "If I were lucky I would not be here."

Nikare gasped, "Mistress mustn't speak this way. It is unwise and very rude to speak of the lord who gives you room here in that way!" she admonished.

Kagome looked away, she wanted to say more about the 'lord' but decided it was probably better not to invoke the wrath of the demon lord when she was at his mercy. Nikare seemed to prefer the silence anyway as she turned happily humming under her breathe and began to set up the bath.

"Mistress if you would undress and begin while I gather your attire?" she asked glancing at her before turning and closing the curtains that divided the bath from the rest of the room.

Kagome listened and heard the demon girl leave the room and close the door behind her. With a long look at the bath, she sighed and quickly undressed before slipping into the hot water.

She smiled serenely as the heat seeped through her body and she was so relaxed she didn't hear the door open.

Inuyasha stopped the scent of his half brother had vanished along with Kagome's scent. "Damn it! The bastard could not have just vanished!" he yelled stomping his foot angrily. Sango tried not to point out how very childish the action was so she bit her lip.

Miroku however did not try, "Oh and I'm sure stomping your feet like an impatient child will help the scents just pop up again right?" he asked sarcastically. He was getting tired of Inuyasha's childish behavior when it came to Kagome and his patience was wearing dangerously thin.

"Shut the fuck up Miroku!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku tried to stop but he simply didn't have the will power any longer.

"No I won't shut the fuck up! If you weren't such an idiot to her in the first place she'd be here now! If you hadn't fought with her she wouldn't have gone home, come back and been captured by Sesshomaru to begin with. SO before you start ordering us around you'd better remember whose fault it is that she's gone!" he yelled.

Sango and Shippou stared at him in shock and amazement but it was nothing to the look on Inuyasha's face. His eyes were bulging and his mouth hung open, several seconds later he regained himself and he slashed at a tree in his fury knocking it over.

Miroku stood his ground; he was tired of being ordered around and by a demon no less. Inuyasha turned on Miroku at this point and they began a battle of wills. After no signs of stopping were produced Sango stepped forward.

She grabbed them both by their collars and held them both very close to her face in turn. "You will stop your pathetic bickering before I kill you both right here right now. Understood? I am this close to slamming your heads together and finding Kagome on my own because in case you've forgotten during your little argument she is currently with Sesshomaru who for some unknown reason has kidnapped her. Now either you can shut your mouths and keep them that way until I tell you otherwise or I can bury you right here in your own blood. What shall it be boys?" the entire time she was making this threat her voice had remain low and quiet, barely speaking above a whisper.

Their eyes were wide as they stared into her face before she tossed them aside and turned to Shippou who was hiding behind a tree. He was not at all interested in getting on the bad side of Sango. Miroku nodded weakly and Inuyasha grudgingly did the same as they got up from the ground.

"Fine now, Inuyasha find the damn scent!" Sango ordered coldly. Inuyasha fought back the growl at being ordered around but he did as he was told anyway.

(Celsie) Okay my favorite part of this chapter was Sango's threat. Woo Hoo go Sango! (I personally would be scared to death of her from this point on. lol) Tell me what cha think of the new chapter!


	6. Insults and Reprimands

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters; I just give them weekend getaways.

WARNING: This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fan fiction along with other various relationships.

Reviewer Responses 

hellspixie18: Thank you, thank you. (**salutes)** Yes captain. lol

Kagamoesiun: Here ya go!

Jewel of Souls: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. I dedicate this chapter to you for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! You're awesome!

* * *

**Keeper Of My Soul**

**Chapter 6 Insults and Reprimands**

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped, Nikare was standing in front of her holding up a small red kimono with a soft satin sash. "Lady Miko…is this dress to your satisfaction?" the soft-spoken demon asked.

"Yes, its fine." she said embarrassingly as she tried to hide herself under the water but knew it was a failed attempt.

Nikare smiled to herself, the miko was uncomfortable, "I will lay the outfit on your bed, if you are in need of assistance in dressing, I will be standing outside, call for me and I will hear you." With that said the demoness turned and left the room closing the curtains behind her and leaving the room.

She softly closed the door behind her and shook her head. The miko was young and naïve, it wasn't fair that she had to go through what was to come. Kagome sighed in relief and felt herself blushing as she got out of the water and quickly dressed herself.

Her eyes ran around the room looking at her prison. "For a prison I suppose it's not too bad." she said aloud to the empty room.

"Your approval is not of importance here." a cold voice said from a dark corner of the room. Kagome stared at the corner of the room in silent shock as Sesshomaru made himself known.

"How long have you been standing there?" she hissed feeling the dreaded blush rising over her skin.

Sesshomaru almost laughed but held it in check, "Fear not human filth, you have nothing that interests me." he said calmly. Kagome felt indignation rise up inside of her and she couldn't stop herself from responding.

"Good as if I wanted your approval. I may be filth to your eyes but you're far less in mine."

Sesshomaru turned slowly to look at her, "I will not tolerate insolence from a human wretch." he replied his voice colder and more domineering then every before, which Kagome had not thought possible.

She shrank back slightly and looked away, her insides told her to be afraid of the demon lord, yet her mind and heart rebelled. Sesshomaru seemed pleased by her show of submission and left. As soon as he was out of the door, Kagome spit at the space where he had once stood with an angry hiss, "Bastard."

Nikare had entered to hear this statement and she stopped in her tracks but she knew it was not really her place to admonish the miko. "Lady Miko, his lordship has decreed that you are to have restricted access to his fortress."

Kagome turned around and flopped onto the bed with a frustrated sigh, "What does this 'restriction' consist of?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Nikare bit back the grin that threatened to rise on her lips, "Your allowed in these rooms, and the left wing gardens."

"At least I get to be outside some of the time." she said leaning on her elbow.

"Why does he have me here? Why would he capture me...is he still after the Tetsusaiga?" she asked hoping the demoness would have some answers.

Nikare kept her face very still as she responded, "I know not my lady, surely he will inform you when he feels it is time for you to know."

Kagome growled angrily and got to her feet, "Point me in the direction of the gardens please." she asked crossing her arms.

"Would you like me to lead you there?" Nikare asked.

Kagome went to the door and peered outside, "Demons roam these halls freely don't they?" she said fighting the shiver of fear.

"Yes but none will touch you, they are forbidden by his lordship's orders. Here I will lead you if it is getting lost and found by one of these youkai that brings fear to your heart."

Kagome looked at the demon in surprise, "Why are you kind to me? I thought all demons hated humans." she said looking at her suspiciously.

"I was raised by humans my lady, I treat all as I would my kin." she replied smiling. It was common knowledge that youkai and humans were never meant to live in close quarters.

"I mean no offence but what humans would raise a youkai child?" Kagome asked genuinely curious. Nikare lightly grabbed her arm and led her through the halls. "Come I will tell you the story once we reach the gardens."

* * *

Inuyasha had spent three hours circling and re-circling the area where Sesshomaru's scent had disappeared. "DAMN IT!" he screamed finally his frustration turning his golden eyes to a dangerous red that radiated his anger and true youkai nature.

Miroku was staying away from the demon exterminator for fear of his own life; he would glance at her every few minutes to find her glaring angrily at the air. Finally he inched towards her, "Sango, uh…you are well…yes?" he asked flustered and frightened.

"I am fine houshi." she responded not bothering to look at him. Miroku inched away but before he got completely, Sango stopped them all with two words.

"Jyaki cover." she hissed her eyes brightening as she remembered something her father had told her before he died.

Inuyasha turned slowly to face her his face impassive, "That's it. He's hidden his aura, that's why I lost the scent. He knew we would come for her." he said his eyes returning to their golden color.

Miroku nodded as Shippou and Kirara came up beside him. "How will we find them now?" he asked.

"Now we take the frontal assault plan. We march up to his fortress and take her by force." Inuyasha said quickly without thinking.

Sango glared at him, "Don't be any more of an idiot then you already are Inuyasha. We go in there by force and we will be overwhelmed and destroyed before Kagome even knows we're there. No, we need to discover why he has taken her. It may give some clue as to how to get her back."

Miroku nodded again after Sango's statement, and Inuyasha glared at him. "What you want to drown in your own blood?" he asked looking at the hanyou like he was crazy.

Sango hid her smirk very well but Shippou saw it and he rolled his eyes making her fight not to laugh. "The question is how do we find out what he intends to do with Lady Kagome." Miroku said ignoring Inuyasha's amber glare.

"We have to find someone who has access to Sesshomaru's fortress." Sango answered.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed, "I know just who to use."

* * *

(Celsie) Favorite parts? When Kagome told Sesshomaru off and when Miroku asked Inuyasha if he wanted to drown in his own blood. Wonder what Inuyasha has up his sleeve. What do you think? 


	7. The Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters; I just give them weekend getaways.

WARNING: This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fan fiction along with other various relationships.

Reviewer Responses 

Neva 13: I'm glad your enjoying it!

Silent Angel of the Dark Forest: lol Here you go.

shadow miko: Is this soon enough? lol

DarkDemoness14: Well I tried to give Sesshomaru a more human like attitude by making him have emotions but hide them so he's not out of character. I really like having her yell at them as well lol. SangoScary!

Kira the Mizu Ryuu: Thanks.

Hiei's Cute Girl: NP…Yes my smartness is…magnificent isn't it? (I am so full of it I make myself sick lol) Glad your enjoying it!

jully123: Uh…is that a compliment or a sort of, well you distracted me for half a second so it must mean something kind of thing?

Jewel of Souls: I agree completely! Although I don't think I've ever seen the REAL Naraku. Why is it that they make the bad guys SO hott? Plus your welcome for the dedication!

**Keeper Of My Soul**

**Chapter 7 The Reason **

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the heat of the sun entered her skin. "Hmm. I feel better already." she said honestly.

Nikare smiled, "Sunlight is good for that sort of thing."

Kagome sat up and turned to her, "Will you tell me the story now?" she asked.

"Of course, I nearly forgot." Nikare said sitting up straighter.

Flashback

A younger version of Nikare entered a dark clearing, her eyes wide in fear as she looked around. Her clothes were torn and scratches were evident on her skin from the dry blood.

She sat on a tree stump, tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly her demonic senses told her something was coming, something bigger and meaner then she was. Her terrified eyes widened as she backed away from the large spider youkai that was steadily making its way towards her.

Suddenly a group of humans jumped into the clearing and stood between the demon and the young girl. "Run demon child." a kind voice said quietly so none could here but her. She nodded and ran as fast as she could. She tripped over a tree branch and rolled down a small hill with an ugly gash on her forehead and lay there unconscious.

Some time later one of the humans came upon her injured form and took pity on her. The female demon-exterminator picked her up and carried her through the trees to a village. People stared as the demon entered but no one said anything against it.

End Flashback

Kagome sat in silence thinking about what Nikare had just told her. "So what happened to your real family?" she asked hesitantly.

"They were murdered, assassinated by a former youkai lord." Nikare replied slightly bitter.

"Was your father a Lord?" Kagome asked looking over to her.

"No, my father merely made the mistake of disagreeing with one of our Lord's statements."

"Here?"

"No we lived in the Northern Lands. I came here to serve Sesshomaru because his father was the one who got rid of the Lord of the Northern Lands." Nikare said shaking her head.

Kagome nodded in silence, "I am glad that you are here. I'm not sure I would have been able to survive as Sesshomaru's captive if you were not."

Nikare smiled, "I am glad I'm here as well, for if I was not I would never have made such a friend."

Kagome smiled shyly before something made her frown, "Where is Rin?"

Nikare froze, "I…uh…an not allowed to say. You should speak with Lord Sesshomaru." she said as she quickly stood up and started to leave.

Kagome jumped to her feet, "Where is he?" she demanded.

Nikare turned slowly to face her and smiled weakly, "He is coming for you, wait here." Kagome stood somewhere between fear and an eagerness to discover the young girl's whereabouts as she waited for Sesshomaru.

"Where is your maid?" Sesshomaru demanded as he entered the garden from the south gate.

Kagome turned to face him, "She left in order to allow us to speak."

Sesshomaru waited, "Where is the child Rin?" Kagome demanded again.

"Why is this any concern of yours?" he asked with a bored expression on his face.

"It is my concern because I am probably the only other human in this castle!" Kagome hissed.

Sesshomaru felt a wave of indignation but fought it down, "She is occupied."

Kagome's eyes flashed, "I don't know what you've done to her but if you've hurt that little girl, I will kill you."

Sesshomaru felt anger boiling up inside him, how dare this ignorant human female even suggest that he would hurt Rin! "You are in no position to make threats."

Kagome's entire body began to glow as her powers became less and less controllable in her anger and protective instincts towards the small innocent child in the care of a demon.

Sesshomaru knew well the powers hidden in the small miko's body and while he would admit no such thing, her power would be very damaging to him. "Control yourself, or I will be forced to kill you where you stand."

The threat seemed to reach her somewhat and the light receded, "Where is the child?" Sesshomaru hesitated and then he remembered the day he had captured her. "You gave me your word that if I refrained from killing your companions that you would do as I say with no argument."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, it had been two days since her capture and she had forgotten her promise. "And?" she said finally.

"I captured you in order to exchange you for Rin." Sesshomaru said, he felt a small flicker of sympathy for the small girl as her eyes widened.

"You're giving me to Naraku aren't you?" Kagome wasn't sure how she knew this but something about the way he was looking at her now told her it was true. Kagome couldn't stand there and look at him anymore; she turned and ran into the castle, fear and despair making her heart pound.

(Celsie) Sesshomaru captured Kagome to give her to Naraku! Why didn't he just take Rin from Naraku? Something's not right here…any ideas on what it could be?


End file.
